I Found The Sparkling Sphere
by lovedanigth
Summary: Finished!Oh, its a crossover with Ranma 12, well in this first chapter Jean discovered something about Rogue's past and leave them both unconscious. Something strange happen. Oh, im so bad at reviews... Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ characters nor X-men: evolution characters.

Its another crossover! Now its Ranma ½ and X-men. I hope you enjoy it and, please REVIEW! Ok see ya'.

Fine, in this chapter none of Ranma ½ 's characters appear, but in the next chapter they do appear. Maybe you can / cant imagine what is this all about.

**Chapter 1: I find the sparkling sphere. **

Kurt was sitting on his balcony. He was all alone ... thinking in why does his sister had injured Jean that much ... why she had to hurt herself that much? He knew they weren't the best of friends but he thought Rogue had gone too far this time. Jean had discovered something from Rogue's past, that wasn't beautiful in any way.

Of course anyone in the mansion knew that. And when Kurt heard all of this stuff, as the other x-men, he was scared before Rogue's presence. Everyone walk pass her, try not to see her directly to the eyes ...

Rogue knew something was wrong since then. After a day, she discover ... everyone knew her past, everyone was scared with her. For a week Jean was safe, since Rogue didn't know who had discovered all her stuff ... she always had a frown on her face; Jean was afraid that Rogue knew what she had done.

But, oh surprise! Jeanie, you cannot hide from Rogue forever. Oh, no ... Rogue noticed that Jean was always nervous when she was near, and even if Jean could close her mind from being read, Rogue find the way to enter.

** FLASHBACK **

Rogue went directly to her room, walk passing Logan, he immediately noticed something was wrong and follow her. He smelled anger ... Logan found Rogue sitting on her bed, hitting her head. Logan knew she know.

"We all know you didn't mean it"- Logan was laying in the door's frame.

"I – don't – want – to – hear –you!!!!!"- Rogue scream at him.

"Rogue calm down ... its all right"- Logan was walking toward her, and spoke with a soft voice.

"NO! Everything is fucking - damned - shit! That bitch is gonna pay!!!"- Rogue was yelling.

"Rogue! Please ... don't ..."- Logan hugged her, she began crying.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY FROM MEEEE!"- tears fill her eyes and her cheeks.

Professor, can I you give me a hand with Rogue?

What's wrong with her?

She's ... not right, it seems she want to cut heads

You mean Jean's head, Logan

Well, yes

At the time he finished his mental chat with the professor he noticed that the girl wasn't in the bed anymore, she was running out of the room.

"Damn ... Jean, you'll be ok, I promise."

Rogue entered Jean's room without asking. She was there. Jean opened her eyes wide, she knew what was happening.

"Rogue ... please ... no! I didn't thought ...!!"- she was trying to apologize, but it wont function.

"That's because you are stupid!"- she used Jeans telekinesis to raise her in the air and let her fall.

"Rogue ... no. I'm so sorry."- she was getting up, then she saw Rogue was going to attack again, but she hit her first. This caused that Rogue multiplied. If it was hard defeating 1 Rogue, it would bee even harder to defeat 5 of them.

The 5 girls shoot at Jean red optic blasts, then a high voltage electricity shots. Hehe' ... she was finished.

Logan entered the room, he saw Jean unconscious in the floor. Rogue that heard some noise turned her head and saw Logan running toward her, he was going to attack. She rolled her eyes and bamf away. Logan turn on the alarm. Every x-men was looking for Rogue in the mansion, they had the mission to stop her.

Rogue was bamf into Hank's lab. She heard steps and she move back, and accidentally threw a thing that was on a table. She looked down and saw an attractive , hard, sparkling silver sphere with a bright, red, big button. She smiled wide and started tossing it into the air, she thought it was fun. Finally, Hank arrived and saw Rogue playing with the sphere. He tried to convince Rogue to let the sphere down.

"Rogue ... you should give me that"- Hank had a serious-worried voice.

"Uh ... why? I find it first."- Rogue said being sarcastic.

"Rogue believe me, it isn't safe."

"Really? I am thinking ... what would happen if I press this ... will it blow up?"- she said with her finger just 2 inches away from the red button. She smile.

"DON'T!"- he opened his eyes wide. Rogue toss the sphere again into the air, with this Hank's patience was almost finished. –"Look young girl, I need that back, right now!"

Rogue continued tossing it into the air, but then an accident occur ... the last time she toss the sphere, she tossed it high and then she had no time to catch it, and the ball hit her head, the red button was pressed when it landed in Rogue's head. Hank jumped and hided under a chair, he was waiting an explosion; but noting happened.

"OUCH"- Rogue lay a hand on her head and start laughing –"See Hank, nothing happened" Hank was very confused, he didn't know what had happened ... he stood up. Rogue started walking out of the lab, but at her sixth step she fainted because of the hard strike the sphere gave her; she was unconscious.

Hank immediately ran to her side, he pick her up and took her to the infirmary, then he called Logan and the professor, explaining them everything, and that he didn't knew why the ball hadn't exploded. About Jean she was in the infirmary too, unconscious too, on the bed at the side of Rogue's. Logan felt disappointed about Rogues attitude. He went out and talk with the x-men. Scott immediately ran to see Jean. Kurt feel upset, but didn't went with Rogue.

** END OF FLASHBACK **

For first time Kurt didn't want to see Rogue, he felt so "angry" about this he wouldn't waste his time in his sister, that more than her sister she sometimes seemed to be everyone's enemy. He had been with her a lot of times, a lot of times that she had done something like this, for example, when she pushed Mystique's statue off the cliff ...

I tried not to be bad at her, but it's enough of her problem attitude. I wont help her anymore, if she want to destroy herself ... she can go ahead, I wont care anymore.


	2. When I woke up

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ characters nor X-men: evolution characters.

Uh ... please review! Give me your opinion or anything ... hehe' ... hey I want to be in contact with you and update before long, but school have been somehow hard lately, and the profs assign me a lot of homework.

Oh, please try to imagine Akane in Rogue's body and Rogue in Akane's body. So Rogue is Akane and Akane is Rogue ... duh, I confuse myself. Hehe.

**Chapter 2: When I woke up.**

Rogue woke up, it was a warm morning; she opened her eyes but see everything cloudy. She was on a comfortable bed and was covered with soft bed sheets. She sat on the bed, still having her vision cloudy.

"Akane?"- an unfamiliar voice said. Then he shouted –"Kasumi, Nabiki! Akane woke up!"

Rogue heard steps and then the pretty voice of a woman.

"Akane, finally you are up, you have been a week unconscious since your accident. Its great to see you better ... Dr. Tofu took care of you. He said you have to rest and be more careful when you are up on the roof"

"Akane ... do you want to hear something?"- a girl with short hair spoke –"Ranma was here with you all the week, and he barely eat ... he was waiting you to wake up". The handsome boy with black hair blushed slightly.

Everything was confusing for her. Now that her vision was cleared she could see that some strange guys were talking to her, and called her 'Akane'.

At the mansion 

Akane woke up, she immediately noticed she wasn't at home. She was in what it seemed to be a lab, or something like that ... she went off the bed and noticed that the cot beside her was empty. She shrugged and went out of the infirmary, everything seemed to be so modern and with a lot of technology. Suddenly something bamf into the hall she was. It was blue, had a tail, two fingers, and demon eyes.

"Ahhhh!"- Akane gave a sharp scream. The thing was walking toward her. She hide her face and run away. Kurt was disconcerted, he bamf in front of her and stop her. –"Ahhhh"- she screamed again, she really now wanted Ranma to be at her side.-"Oh, please don't hurt me!!!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her –"What's your problem?"- Kurt then rolled his eyes and walk pass her, he said something to her in loud voice.-"Rogue ... you should apologize with Jean now that she is ok"

At Tendou's house 

"Uh ..."- she didn't knew what to say -"Mah ah use yah' bathroom?"

Everyone was looking each other with a confusing gaze. What was wrong with Akane anyways?

"Akane ... uh, sure."- Nabiki said still confused.

Akane smiled nervously –"Can yah show meh the way? Hehe ... please ..."

"Akane, don't you remember where the bathroom is?!"- Nabiki asked. Akane just smile innocently.

Soun began crying -"Oh, poor of my baby! She lost her memory ... Ahhhh"

After Soun finished his show, Nabiki showed Akane the way to the bathroom. When Akane (Rogue) looked herself in the mirror she screamed, but so quiet it wasn't heard by the others. She touched her face ... it wasn't her, not at all. If she wasn't in her own body ... she might not have her powers, perhaps. She touched a plant that was on in the bathroom, but it instantly burn, so it mean that she still had her powers with her. She went out of the bathroom with a clean dress she found in "Akane's" closet. She also wore a pair of white gloves that were in the closet too. She found everyone eating lunch, she went and sit by the boy of black hair.

The teenager just shrugged and continue eating, he seemed to be hungry.

"Akane, why are you wearing those gloves, don't you think it's a hot day for them?"-Kasumi asked her, passing her a bowl with white rice.

"Uh ... look, Ah'm not Akane ..."- she said then. Everyone stop eating and focus their look on Akane.

"What do you want to say with that?!"- Nabiki asked.

"Well ... Ah'm not sure of how Ah came into this house ..."

"Are you crazy?! Akane come on , don't play like that."- the boy of black hair said.

"First: Ah'm not playing, Second: Ah'm saying the truth, Third: who are you anyways?"

This was strange, at that house always a strange situation arrived, but this was truly very far away from what they knew of strange. Actually, Akane's voice was changed ... she had an odd accent. Then, she was wearing gloves in a pretty day. But maybe she had just lost her memory.

"But ... if you are not Akane who are you and why are you the same as Akane?"- the teenager asked.

**At the mansion **

Rogue (Akane) was walking in the hallways first looking for the exit, but the place was too big. She had immediately noticed she wasn't in her body, she could she white strips of hair falling across her face. She was walking, looking everything in the way, when she bumped in someone. It was a small boy.

"Hey Rogue! Finally up!"-the boy smile at her.

"Uh, yes ... hum... do you know me?"- Rogue asked him, the boy looked confused.

"Yes, I do ..."- he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, can you please tell me ... I live in this place? If I do, can you show me my bedroom?"

"Rogue ... sure, 3rd floor, is the seventh door in the right."

"Ok, thank you ... uh, what's your name?"- she asked, the boy raised an eyebrow again.

"Jaime ..."

"OH! Nice to met you" – she said and went up to "her" room. She made a hard effort to find some cloths that weren't black. She found some blue jean shorts and a white shirt with spaghetti straps.

"Professor, I need to talk with you"- Jaime said entering Xavier's office.

"Yes, what's about?"-he asked.

"Rogue ... she had been acting strange, she said it was nice to meet me, and some other things like that, I'm not sure if she is ok"

"Ok, Jaime ... I'll figure it out. I know you care a lot about of Rogue, mainly since she helped you out with your problems"- he said, Jaime only blushed slightly.

"Thank you professor"

It could be said that Jaime loved Rogue, and if it wasn't for the differences of ages, he surely will ask her to be his girlfriend, well maybe not, but Rogue was the only one that worry about Jaime, he was always left apart by the other new recruits and had no real friends until Rogue came to his life.


	3. You will miss me

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

Author's note: well, when I say that Rogue is in the Tendo's house imagine rogue in Akane's body and vise verse.

**Chapter 3: You will miss me. **

"Ah think Ah'm in Akane's body, and that Akane is on mah body, so we changed bodies when that sphere hit my head ... everything is having sense now."- Rogue said

"Uh, what's your name then?"- the boy asked.

"Rogue ..."- she answered "and you are ..."

"Ranma, nice to meet you. Hey I still have a question, why do you wear those gloves?"

**At the mansion**

"Rogue may I see you"- Akane felt that her conscience speak to her.

"Conscience? Is it you?"

"No ..."- the professor now know what Jaime was talking about. – "come to my office now"

"Sure but where is it?"

"In the same place, Rogue"

"Sorry, but why did you call me Rogue, you know, that's not my name"

"What you are talking about?"

"NO! what are you talking about, everyone here is strange, I miss home, I want to go back"

"Home?"

"Yes, this place is unknown for me! And I don't like it"

"I don't understand you"

"No! I don't understand YOU"

"Ok, we will solve your problem, but please come to my office"

"Where is it?"

"Cant you remember it?"

"How can I remember if I had never been in this place!"

"Maybe you lost your memory when the sphere hit your head."

"AGGR, I haven't lose anything, I just wanta go home now! Hear?"

"Come to my office"

"Go to hell!"

"Easy Rogue"

"No! how do you want me to be in your office if you never say where is it! And my name's not Rogue!"

"Then ... what's your name?"

"Akane!"

"Fine ... Akane, come to my office"

"AGGGGGRRR"

"Second floor, first door"

"Fine"

"Fine"

At Tendo's house 

"I must find the way to communicate to my world"- Rogue said

"How can I help you?"-Ranma asked.

"I don't know, I only wish Akane is ok"- Rogue said.

A crash sound was hear.

"What is it?"- rogue asked.

"Lets see ..."- Ranma said. They went out and see a boy on the floor.

"Who is it?"- Rogue asked.

"Ryoga"- he said and went to help him. Rogue went after him.

"Are you ok"- Rogue asked.

"Akane!!!!"- Ryoga's eyes sparkled.

"No, she's not Akane. Her name is Rogue and came from another world, she took Akane's body when a sphere hit her head and then Akane took Rogue's body, so that mean Akane is in Rogue's world. By the way, Rogue has special powers, and that's why she is wearing gloves"

"Oh ..."

"Nice to meet you Ryoga"

"Nice to meet you too, what power do you have that make you wear gloves?"

"I absorb peoples memories and powers/abilities when I have skin to skin contact with another person. Im, untouchable"

"Ouh ..."

"I know ...'- she said

"You know, Shampoo's grandmother could help you find a treatment to control that power"

"What?! Really? But who's Shampoo?

At Hank's lab 

"We must find the way to communicate with Rogue"

"Don't worry Chuck, I know how"

"Please, don't be slow"- Akane asked. By now everyone knew everyone that Rogue was Akane.

"Hey girl, im doing my best"

"Akane, im sorry of the way I spoke to you this morning"- Kurt said.

"Don't worry, but anyways, poor Rogue, I have only half a day here and everyone made me so unhappy, imagine how Rogue feel, I'm really sorry for Rogue, anyone deserves this ... the only person who seems to care is Jaime, I love him, he is so sweet"

Kurt couldn't speak, he knew that Akane was right. Kurt felt so guilty. As he had treat Akane in the morning, he had treated Rogue the same way if she was there and not in another world. Anyways he was happy that it wasn't Rogue to whom he shout. Rogue's life was misery, Kurt now knew. And if it wasn't for Jaime ... he doesn't think Rogue will even exist.

"Eureka!"

"Can you now contact her?"-the professor asked

"Sure"- Hank said.

"ok, then do it"

A big screen appeared. It showed the image of Akane (Rogue), Ranma and Ryoga, that where in the dojo (is that the way its spelled?). Rogue was showing her powers to the guys.

"So that's what you look like?"- Scott asked Akane.

"Yes"

"You're pretty"- he said. Akane blushed.

At the Tendo's dojo 

Ryoga was fascinated. Ranma paid close attention to what Rogue was doing.

"Ok, now you have seen half of my powers ..."

"Ok, now we can go with the grandmother."

"Yes! We will help with your problem"- Ranma said. They didn't knew that the screen followed them.

At Grandmother's restaurant 

"Grandmother, our friend has a problem, she cant touch people ..."- grandmother interrupted not letting Ranma to finish what he was saying.

"Oh, easy. Eat this and you will be able to control your power."

"What is that?"- Rogue asked

"Dragon wings, they will free you from your problem"- she said. Rogue ate them, they hadn't a bad taste.

"Then?"- Rogue asked.

"It's all. Took off your gloves girl"- she said. Rogue didn't feel any change. The crazy old woman must be joking. –"Come on, come on"

"No, I don't believe you, this is so simple"-Rogue said almost crying.

"Duh ..."- the woman pushed Rogue, she landed on Ryoga's arms, face to face, and lips together. Ryoga and Rogue opened their eyes wide. After that Ryoga blushed terribly ... Rogue couldn't believe it, she hadn't killed him, then she grabbed Ryoga again and kiss him again, but now it was an official kiss. Ranma felt weird about seeing Akane kissing Ryoga, well, it wasn't Akane. Ranma put them apart. Ryoga was making holes with his finger in the wall, he was red. Rogue was happy. Everyone in the mansion had seen that. Akane felt embarrassed. The 3 guys went back to the Tendo's house. The 3 sat down at the table.

"Im glad that you solve your problem, you know"- Ranma said.

"It was because you help me"

Ryoga's POV 

She kissed me ... she kissed me ... she kissed me ... she kissed me ... she kissed me ... (and so on).

Suddenly a screen appeared in middle of the room. It showed the image of all the x-men.

"What the heck ... ?"- Rogue asked.

"Rogue, we know that you can control your powers, we are glad" – the image of the professor said.

"Ranma!"- Akane shout.

"Hey, you are Akane?"- he asked.

"Yes, she is"- Rogue said.

"Hey, you are hot"- Ranma said.

"Thanks, I think it's the nicest thing someone had said to me"

"Oh! What magical creature is her? she's the goddesses of my heart and dreams, I will live for her forever ..."- Ryoga was crying of happiness and admiration.

"Well ... no, its not the nicest thing someone had said of me"

"OMG! That girl is you?"-Ryoga asked.

"Yes ..."

"Oh ..." – his eyes went sparkling.

"Akane ..."- Ranma said.

"Ranma ..."- Akane said and touched the screen, her hand went inside, Ranma touched her hand.

"If you want to go, this is your time Akane ... it will close in some minutes"- Hank said. Akane went inside the screen and appeared on the Tendo's house. She now was in her body. Rogue went into her body too.

"Rogue come now ..."- the professor said. Rogue kept in silence. She was thinking about her life in the mansion and her time in this new world. She will definitely stay here, she was in love with Ryoga. Ryoga was in love with her, what else she wanted. Ryoga looked upset now that Rogue had to go.

"No ..."

"What? Rogue you will come back"

"I say NO!"- with this Ryoga's eyes sparkled.

"Rogue ..."- Ryoga said. Rogue took Ryoga's hand and hold it thigh. Then she looked at Akane.

"Akane .."-Rogue bowed –"May I stay at your house?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, you didn't have to ask it. You know, your life there was so unhappy..."

"Rogue, please come back!"-Kurt voice was cracking.

"Sorry brother ... I wont"

"But Rogue, this screen will close and wont open in a long time ... maybe in 6 or 7 years."

"I don't care. I want to stay here"

"Ryoga!"- Kurt screamed – "You must take care of my sister! If she is hurt when I see her ... you will lament it"

"Kurt, you don't have to worry, she will be safe"- he said. Rogue surrounded his body with one arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bye Rogue, I'll miss you a lot"- Kurt's eyes full in tears.

"I'll miss you too Kurt. I love you, bye ..."- she was crying too. Ryoga cleaned her cheeks.

"Bye"- Kurt and Rogue said. Then the screen disappeared.

FIN 

**Que tal? Les gusto? Well, do you like it? Please review. I love Ryoga! He is so cute. So I decided to match my favorite x-men character with the cute Ryoga. Bye-bye. **


End file.
